


Rebel Of The Highest Order

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Rebels, amnesiac!cas, fallen!cas, future!verse, oy ve i need to learn to tag, robot angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A System by the name of Castiel falls from Heaven, and survives. He falls to Earth, where the chaos is caused by what used to be his own, and he plans to solve the problem. But not without some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Of The Highest Order

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of the blue and it’s based in a future where the angels are robots called ‘Systems’ and they have some control over what occurs on Earth (I’m still trying to figure out to what extent, it doesn’t matter in this chapter). And Castiel is a System who falls from Heaven (The headquaters of The Systems.) More will be explained in later chapters, but if you have questions, please ask!

_“You are not needed anymore, Castiel.”_ Her voice booms, surrounding the room, wrapping around every object, manifesting deep in Castiel’s System.  
Castiel freezes, eyes going between white and blue. The System is experiencing a seizure. Cold fingers twitch and legs begin to buckle, The System beginning to fail.

The Motherboard walks around Castiel; eyes observant, heels clicking obnoxiously against the steel floor. _“You will be sent to the disposal.”_ Her voice yells, making Castiel tumble onto his back in weakness.

**“SYSTEM FAILURE. SYSTEM FAILURE. SEND TO DISPOSAL.”**

Other Systems march into the room, screeching over and over again, eyes whirring in different colors and copper wings clanging against one another in a symphony of metals. Castiel is trembling on the ground, his own copper wings becoming alit in flames. **Angel System, Abort!** His milky eyes look up at The Motherboard. _“Naomi, Naomi, Naomi, Mother….”_

**“DISPOSAL!”** Motherboard shrieks, steel hand wiping across the air, all Systems soon obliterated.

The room was silent and cold.

*~*

“This definitely ain’t your normal System…Looks defunct.”

Castiel can hear the constant clicks of machines around him, the air humid and the surface under him warm. His back is in a world of pain, and he feels stiff.

“Do you even know what a defunct System looks like?”

“I’ve seen one before, boy!”

Castiel takes that moment to attempt to open his eyes, and when he does, there are yells and a crash. “Holy shit! He’s alive!”

_“Alive?”_ Castiel mumbles, the lights around him blinding. He cries out in newfound pain.

“We better get him to Sammy, he’ll know what we’re dealing with.” A young man’s voice chimes in loud and clear, Castiel is picked up by strong arms.

He feels an unnaturally warm feeling around him as he’s taken down a corridor. He hears a pounding near him, he can’t tell what it is, but it’s comforting.

“Sammy! This System is moving, it’s our lucky day!”

Castiel finally opens his eyes fully, and the walls are a pale green, the sky a bright orange. The first human he truly sees is a man who he would soon know as Sam Winchester.

Sam had the longest hair Castiel had ever seen, as well as the softest eyes. Castiel figured he’d like him immediately.

“Really? Lay him here, Dean.” Sam says, clearing a surface away and watching as Castiel was laid down. “Leave me and The System here. I’ll call you if I need help.”

Castiel watched as Dean left the room, noticing the differences between them. Dean had sharp green eyes ,mussed up short hair, and was considerably shorter.

Once Dean left the room, Sam turns to Castiel, a small smile on his face. “You’re an odd duck. Still being alive.” He says in barely a whisper, leaning against a shelf near the door.

_“Alive from what?”_ Castiel asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Your defunction. Any System who gets wiped usually gets melted into new Systems, a very cruel recycling process. But you….You are still alive. So what does that mean?” Sam asks the last question mostly to himself as his eyes study Castiel’s body.

_“A System? What is that?”_

“You used to be one. Worked up above the rest of the world. Don’t know what you really did, but I know you probably fell from the skies.”

Castiel didn’t respond, eyes glaring up at the sky painted orange. Sam moves over next to the table, closer to Castiel. The room was silent for a long time, the only noise being machines whirring in the distance and the annoying drumbeat nearby.

“Do you remember anything?” Sam asks quietly after a while, breaking the silence.

_“I do not think so. I have never felt like this in at all in my memory.”_ Castiel replies, right when he finds a mirror.

The first thing he notices is his eyes; a milky white color, with light blue dots for irises, no black anywhere. His hair was short and unfixed, his face unclean. He didn’t look like anyone else he remembered seeing.

“Do you feel any pain?” Sam asks, making Castiel jerk up to look at the man.

_“My back….is in great pain.”_

“Take off your shirt and I’ll look at it.”

Castiel hesitated for a moment, feeling a strange rush of uncertainty as he pulls his shirt over his head and letting it land on the tile floor below. Sam gasps from behind him.

“You….were really a System of the highest order, weren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the chapter is short, I absolutely promise that the next chapter will be much longer! :3


End file.
